macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemist
Rosemist is a small, compact red tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Journey of the Clans ''Arc ''Fallen Moon Rosepaw is briefly seen sorting through herbs for her mentor, Poppyheart. She greets her mother warmly and tells her that her training is coming along well. Dangerous Season Rosepaw does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Rosepaw does not formally appear in Cursed Family but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Rosepaw's brothers now have their warrior names: Milkheart, Cherrystorm, Maplefur and Carptail. As well, she now has two half-sisters: Cloverkit and Frostkit. She is briefly seen sharing a mouse with Robinfur. Broken Clouds Rosepaw and her brothers run into Dawnflower's patrol. Her mother is horrified that they are in the forest alone when Beestar is on the prowl, and Rosepaw counters that they want to help her defeat them. Later, after Poppyheart betrays the Clan, Rosepaw can be seen frantically preparing herbs for the battle with the help of Robinfur. She has been given her full name of Rosemist, despite not being finished her training. Last Sunrise After the battle, Rosemist is seen checking on warriors for injuries. It is noted that she seems half distracted, and that it is clear she is grieving over her former mentor. Dawnflower approaches her and comforts her, telling her she will make a wonderful medicine cat. She apologizes and tells Rosemist she has had to grow up too soon, but Rosemist promises her she is fine, but that it will take her some time to get over Poppyheart's death. Rosemist stands beside Milkheart as she says goodbye to her mother's patrol, a look of longing in her gaze. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Rosemist does not formally appear in Dangerous Night. She is mentioned by her father Rowanheart when he states that he feels bad for Dawnflower, as she has lost two of her daughters, while he still has all of his kits, including Rosemist. Later Dawnflower thinks to herself that StarClan has taken two of her daughters, but she won't let them take her third. Dark Valley When Milkheart is nearly killed by Ravenfur, he is brought back to camp to be treated by Rosemist. She is stunned and worried by his condition, but promises to heal him. Later, she pads out of the medicine den with Milkheart by her side, alert and healed. She orders him to remain in camp for the next quarter moon so not to reopen his wound. Rosemist journeys to find the patrol, shocking her mother. She promises that the Clan is being taken care of by Robinfur, who she has taught herb remedies to. She asks to join the patrol, as she had a feeling that she would be needed. Dawnflower asks if StarClan has sent her a sign, which she denies, but Dawnflower doesn't believe her. Her mother reluctantly allows her to join them, deciding she would be safer with them than making the journey back to camp alone. The Lone Warrior Rosemist is first seen sleeping pressed against Rowanheart. Dawnflower thinks to herself that she wishes her daughter could always live as peacefully as she seems. When Antheart arrives, Rowanheart stands protectively in front of her, and she looks nervously at the black tom. The patrol quickly leaves before Antheart can follow them, with Rowanheart sticking close to Rosemist. When Troutclaw joins the patrol, Rosemist stares at him uncomfortably, and Dawnflower steps between her and the tom. After Troutclaw accidentally reveals he is one of Beestar's cats, Dawnflower orders Rosemist to run and shoves her ahead, running after her. The group continues running towards Clan territory and find themselves at the base of the mountains near Mothermouth. As Troutclaw gets closer, Acornpelt panics and begins to climb the mountain. She dislodges rocks and causes a rockfall, which crushes Rosemist, killing her. Dawnflower and Rowanheart are distraught and refuse to leave the place of her death. Some time later, when Crow approaches the patrol, Rowanheart calls Rosemist's name out hopefully, believing it to be her. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Rosemist is among the StarClan cats who greet the patrol when they arrive. Poppyheart promises to watch over her and her sisters so that Dawnflower doesn't have to face the Dark Forest warriors. Dawnflower speaks to Rosemist, apologizing for not being able to protect her. Rosemist assures her that she knows she did her best, and that she will always watch over her. She is later seen walking away with Poppyheart, Frostpaw and Cloverkit. Final Legacy When Dawnflower and Sandheart die, Rosemist is one of the StarClan cats to greet them. Trivia * She and Robinfur were best friends. * Rosemist never held a grudge against Poppyheart, and the two reconciled in StarClan. * While Dawnflower does not have a favourite kit, Kate thinks she and Rosemist had a special connection. ** Dawnflower often lovingly referred to Rosemist as 'my little rose'. Character Pixels